STAR WARS: GALAXY OF FIRE: CHAPTER 4 UNFINISHED
by Ray Elerson
Summary: looking for feedback.  this will be the last full chapter teaser until the book is complete.


FOUR

Decisions

It has become all too easy to cloud the minds of the Jedi. They wear blinders, focusing only on their tasks at hand. Their righteousness has made them masters and slaves, and now, there are few that remain in the living force. They serve my will now as do you my master. Credfern must perish.

Outside the jedi counsel gathering room, Kenel and his Padawan await summons to enter.

"Master?"

"Clear your mind, my young Padawan."

"But Master I…."

" I know your mind is filled with questions; An overabundance of questions, and doubts. But it is these questions that lead to confusion and fear. Such things are products influenced by the dark side. In the force, we know what is and what is not, because all is as it should be here and now. When we enter into council, it will be exactly as it should be. Our duty is to prevent the sith from rising, regardless of the concil's decision, that is what we will do. We are merely going through the motions, flowing through the force. Focus on the future, but remain in the now. The Revanchist's Jedis, and the Mandalorian War are tools of distraction sat in motion by the Dark side. Even the council, and the channels of proper procedure, serve as distractions of what we are called to do. Yet here we are, emotionally limiting ourselves by following what has been deemed good and lawful by tradition."

Kenel exhaled his tension. "One can never be held accountable for doing what is right. So we will join in the pomp and circumstance."

"yes, master." Sam Contemplated the words of his master, even though he had not received all of the answers that he sought for, he respected the insight of his master and fully trusted in him.

Inside the Jedi counsel chambers, the jedi discuss recent events. As the sun begins to set through the chambers window, Master Vandar begins to speak."

"Master Vrook, counsel members, I believe that a dark force now penetrates this council and corrupts our vision. Recent events have summed up our lack of vision and ability to prevent our ranks from dissention. We were unable to see the power of the Mandalore until long after Revanchist and his followers defied this council. We were unable to see Master Lucien and the council of Taris commit their atrocities, unable to see the sith rise in our own back yard until they were knocking on our door. Now, Master Wodal and others, have felt the presence of another sith rising, and still, I am ashamed to say, we do not. Our numbers are depleteing. Not only depleting, but now our own numbers are turning against us. War is now upon us as labor upon a woman with child and yet we have made no preparations for its coming when we saw it all along. What shall we do then? Already Master Wodal awaits our answer."

"We must dedicate our remaining forces to aiding the Republic in this war against the Mandalorians. Master Wodal has sworn an oath and must respect the decision of this council." Master Vrook's words trembled as an answer from an unsure school boy who was commanded to speak.

"so he has. So he has. An oath that we have all taken. An oath with many many parts. Which part is dearest to me? Which part is most sacred to you Master Vrook? Each of us has a part of our oaths that we cling to, a part that keeps us motivated to duty. Revin and his followers cling to the promise to protect the Republic, and they will defend it to their deaths if need be. There is a storm blowing in with such magnitude that it will shake the very foundations of the galaxy, and the lines that once divided good from evil will be swept away. "

"still, we have no proof that the sith have risen again. None of us have felt a disturbance strong enough to registar as a sith, abd each member of the council was alive during the great war. Wodal must be made to obey this council. "

"Made Master Vrook?" Vrook's words surprised Vandar. "Manipulation, surpression, hmmm? These are the tools of the dark side."

"We simply cannot afford to let more of our numbers leave the order." Master Owerold said coldly.

"Wodal is one of our wisest and strongest now that Revan has left for the front. I suggest we make him a member of this council, then he will undoubtedly remain here." Suggested Master Cli-Ates.

"Yes. Yes. So we are as one in this then?" Master Vrook could hardly contain his enthusiasm, calling for an immediate vote.

Slowly the rest of the council began to chime in with agreement for Master Cli-Ates suggestion. A mixture of "ayes" and "yeses" and hands held high, until the all had voted with the exception of the small statured Vandar. Slowly the eyes of the council turned towards their most cherished and wisest member. The vote must be unanimous to promote a Knight to council membership.

"This is a dangerous game we play. Master Wodal is no unseasoned Padawan. He will not be fooled by such trickery for long. Yet, now his mind is focused on other matters. This will keep him here for the moment, but I see great suffering and despondency as a result of what we do now. These are dark days indeed. Manipulation, subjugation; these are not part of our tradition, and yet, here we are. Countless ripples now conceal the beginning, and we are well beyond that place where the first pebble was dropped into the lake. So is the nature of descent and decay."

The council members were perplexed by Vandar's words. Sighing heavily, he reluctantly raised his head from a meditative position. "And so it is. Master Wodal shall be appointed to the council. Show him in Master Cli-Ates."

The door to the high council chamber opened, Wodal and Sam entered in and bowed to the mischevious smiles of master Vrook and the rest of the council.

"Master Wodal." Grinned Vrook with a certain amount of personal satisfaction.

"Master Vrook."

The council members rose. "During this time of unsuredness, we find ourselves in need of those with greater insight into the force. Master Kenel Wodal, you are well-known for possessing such insight. We have discussed the situation and we have all agreed. You have been awarded a seat on the High Council. Congradulations, Kenel."

"Master!" Sam could not hide his joy.

"Thank you. " Said a surprised Wodal. This was good news, but it was not what he had come to the council for today. Through the smiling, glad-handed shakes he sensed deception. It was a diversionary tactic to suppress him from the reason that he came there that day.

"And what of the Rumors of the Sith and my desire to explore their possibilities amongst the pirates?" In the midst of celebration, Kenel had snapped back into reason.

Vrook's grin disappeared and he turned to retake his seat. "We have discussed the matter, and we will not risk our depleted numbers exploring rumors. We will not move against these pirates until they attack our Republic vessels. As long as they are attacking the Mandalorians alone, they actually serve as our allies. As for these "Keepers", they are not known to us, and therefore we find it hard to legitimize their claims. If they cannot appear before us, how are we to believe them."

"Because I believe them Master Vrook. With every living part of me, I believe them. How can you accept me as one of your peers, if you do not trust in my judgment and insight? I felt this disturbance long before they made contact with me."

"This is why we find it absolutely vital for you to be part of this council. Perhaps with the addition of your renowned insight, our meditations can be strengthened granting more clarity into the force. As we said before, we sense no unknown disturbances in the force. Our attentions must now turn towards the Mandalorian threat and resolution to this invasion. This is our priority." Vandar's silence was finally broken. Though he had always hoped that Kenel would one day join the High council, he did not wish it to be done in a manner such as this.

"Please, Master Wodal, dismiss your Padawan and take your seat with us. There is much that needs to be discussed."

"I'll need a moment with my Padawan."

Kenel and Sam left the Meeting chamber. Sam smiled as they exited, taking a certain amount of personal satisfaction in that he was now a Padawan of a member of the High Council.

"Master, I am truly happy for you. I can think of no other Master more deserving. I am honored to be your Padawan."

"Thank you Sam. This is not a time for celebration. Our focus must remain true to our task. You must meet with Clael and the others. Tell them what the council has said regarding our mission."

"Yes, Master."

"tell them that we meet tonight. I know the council will try to delay me here and keep me bogged down with meaningless exercises of pomp and circumstance. I am honored to be elected, but this was meant to confine me to Couruscant, and keep me from fulfilling my duty. The council is afraid of losing control of their depleting numbers." Kenel paused briefly as he gazed at the night sky through the hallway's windows, but his thoughts drifted, intranced in the force.

"Go now, my young Padawan. I will join you shortly. May the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you too , Master."

_May the Force be with us all, _Sam thought to himself as he turned to walk away from his Master.

Later that night, Master Are Quena, the Togruta, and her Twi' Lek Padawan, Lizet, were the last to arrive at the secret meeting of Jedis and Padawans. Master Clael, and the others awaited the arrival of Kenel.

"Welcome Master Quena." Clael said as he arose. "Master Kenel's Padawan, Sam Cass, has just informed me that Kenel has been promoted to the high council."

The room lit up with many smiles and surprised remarks. Soon, however, the smiling faces were returned to looks of concern.

"that is great news, but that is not why we are here, right?"

"that is correct, Master Coshe. It would seem that such a move would be a triumphant one in moving towards our cause, however, Padawan Cass says that Kenel believes this to be a measure taken, by the council, to hinder our progress towards resolution in our responsibility. The council has denied our request to send forces to seek out what we have all sensed. Kenel will be joining us soon. He wishes us to begin our course of action in case the council delays him further."

Master Clael placed an information crystal in the holo-display, and a map of the galaxy appeared above the table. Clael began to point to different areas in the display as he spoke.

"as you all know, many days ago, Kenel and I were approached by a group known as "The Keepers". They confirmed our beliefs that a new sith lord had arisen and was growing stronger with each passing day. They could not tell us his exact location, but could tell us that he travels amongst the pirates of space, in a ship called the everwill. They also claimed that the ship makes port on Balosar, which is here, and was last located in the vicinity of the neo-crusader invaded territories around, Ord mantel, here."

"There are unlimited possibilities as to where they might be, Clael."

"True, Master Setch, but we have all sensed his presence, and through the force we will be able to locate him as he makes the journey to Balosar." Clael waved his hand in the air and the display changed from a star chart, into a depiction of a ship.

"there are no known recordings of the everwill. What you see before you is a composite estimate based upon intelligence reports gathered from thousands of Republic and commercial pilots that have caught a glimpse of the ship over the last twenty years. The ship appears to be a Black and Gold, Hammerhead-class cruiser, with multiple modifications. She is equipped with primary and secondary deflector shields, 10 times the normal Hammerhead-class' blasters, plasma cannons, proton torpedo banks, sleeping-gas missles, and she has cloaking capability. Definately a predatory vehicle. She is very-very large, and very-very mean. She can be upon you and rip your head off before you know she is there. Do not trust your ship's scanners, once you reach your targeted areas. Look to the Force to help find her."

"that ship is too powerful for us to defeat."

"True, she is a formidable foe, but we are Jedi, Master Micda, and she is merely a ship."

Clael waived his hand again, and the holo-display turned off and the crystal sprang into his open hand. He placed it within his robe, and continued to speak.

"We shall divide into three groups in order to better our odds of finding him. master Gutyl, you and your Padawan…."

The room fell silent as the door opened, and master kenel entered. Everyone sprang to their feet and congradulated Kenel on his appointment.

"Thank you all. I would have been here earlier, but I thought that perhaps pleading our case as an actual member of the council might produce better results. The motion was again voted down unanimously. Well, we did get one vote, but I believe we all know who that was. 20 years of peace has numbed our order, and in doing so, has blinded our leadership, leaving the door wide-open for the sith to return. I cannot, I will not allow that to happen. Many of you here were either unborn, or too young to remember the Great War, and how the sith nearly conquered all. How the jedi were nearly blown away like the chaff in the wind. If this sith are allowed to rise again, a blinded council would be destroyed, and Couruscant itself would be completely helpless. we are the last and only hope against this threat. Summer is near the end and soon harvest will be at our feet. Unless we act now, many of our brethren will not survive."

Kenel grew silent and folded his arms. With great determination, he drew his saber and activated it. The white light lit the entire room.

"I would rather die than to see that happen."

One by one, the jedi and Padawans extended their sabers signifying their argreement to Kenel's words as well as silently vowing themselves to defending the cause.

"Thank you my brethren. Please Clael, continue."

"Master Gutyl, you and your Padawan shall leave for Arkania. Should you encounter the pirates, do not engage them. Gather what information you can, and send word back here to Kenel on Coruscant. Masters Are Quena and Micda Ng-Mid, we have arranged passage for you and your Padawans aboard the republic battle cruiser _Alnagone. _You leave this very night bound for Kuat. Master Setch, Master Coshe, and myself will head to Balosar to gather more information on the pirates, and await the return of the pirate vessel were they to sneak past Arkania and Kuat."

"Master Are Quena. Master Micda." Clael turned and faced the two masters.

"The republic vessel you are commandeering, The Alnagone, is bound for the battlefront. They will assume that you are of Revan's Jedis, headed to war effort. I am certain they will not ask too many questions. If they do ask what your mission is, simply tell them that you have been assigned as an escort for the safety of their journey."

"and what if we encounter the Everwill? Are we still operating under the assumption that this band of pirates is not attacking Republic vessels? If they do not attack us, how can we justify engaging them?" said the puzzled Are Quena.

"Your mission is one of reconnaissance only. should you cross paths with the everwill, open a channel with them and establish communication. Find out as much information as you can about them; where they are going? Where they have been? The force will guide you through your negotiations. Stretch out and search your feelings to see if the everwill encapsulates the threat that we are looking for. Any information you obtain, you are to send back to Coruscant the same as Master Gutyl. Should these pirates evade you at Kuat, book passage on any transport you can find, and make haste to Balosar. Be assured, there will be no one to lend aid from Coruscant, other than Master Kenel, who will continue to plead our case before the council. My Padawan shall escort you to the Alnagone. May the Force be with you."

Natst lifted his arm towards the door. "This way, Masters"

Master Are Quena, Master Micda Ng-Mid and their Padawans, Lizet and Haywa Cradaez arose, bowed to the remaining Masters, and exited the room followed by Natst.

"Master Gutyl, we have arranged a private vessel for you and Mridpath."

"We shall leave immediately then Master Clael."

Master Gutyl motioned to his Padawan, and the two began to exit from the room. Gutyl stopped in the doorway and turned to glance at his fellow jedi one last time as if he would not see them again.

"master Kenel, it is an honor to have you on the council. This has been long overdue. Since our days together at the academy, I knew that you would one day join the council, and I am grateful that I have lived long enough to witness its happening. Goodbye my brother. May the force be with you."

Gutyl's words left an ominous echo throughout the room suggesting that this was the end of friendships. It was as though he knew something that the others did not, but they all felt it.

After a moment of reflection, Clael broke the silence by addressing the remaining jedi in the room.

"the rest of us will be boarding passage aboard a commercial. Slash, passanger friget to Balosar. We do not want to give anyone reason to warn pirates making port there, so be sure to disguise yourselves properly. The ship leaves in three hours. I will see all of you then."

Natst and company neared the platform to their ship. Two figures were trading words near the ramp into the ship. (%%%%)

"General Hend, I would like to introduce your escorts. This is Master Are Quena and this is Master Micda Ng-Mid and their Padawans; Lizet and Haywa Craedaez."

The general looked relieved to see the Jedi arriving. "pleasure to meet you and may I say that we are honored to have so many jedi aboard our vessel. This is Captain Julmo Elarl. He has been captain of this ship for more than 20 years now."

The captain and jedi traded formalities. "if you would be so kind." Captain Elarl motioned towards the ramp. "we are ready to depart."

Natst waited until the ramp retracted and the ship lifted before turning to join his master. The ship slowly vanished into the gold and red horizon of the Coruscant sunset.

Across the port, Master Gutyl and his Padawan boarded Gutyl's customized S-250 Chela-class starfighter, and departed for Arkania.

"how do I look, kenel?"

"like a shady death stick dealer." Kenel smiled, but soon his smile turned to a look of concern.

"I regret that I will not be joining you as you and the others make your way to balosar."

"such a grime face my master and brother. A face the I have not seen since we were children and you were taken away to be trained at the jedi temple. I felt as if I would never see you again, kenel. Do you remember?"

"all too well. I also remember the joy I felt when I heard that you were to be trained as well. Seeing you enter the temple made the galaxy feel complete again."

"then have no fear, oh grim one. I shall see you soon."

"I will be with you, as the force is with you."

The two brothers embraced. Clael pulled his robes hood over his haed and boarded the frigate.

As kenel stood watching the ship depart, a familiar voice began to call to him.

"Master?" it was Sam. "Master?"

"Yes padawan."

"the council is asking for your presence at the meeting"

As Sam approached his master, he could see that his master was in a state of intense thought.(it was as if….(((((()))))))))))))))

"what is it my master?"

"it is the calm before the storm. The moment when one hears the thunder, sees the lightning, and wonders how much time they have left to take cover or be drenched. Can you hear the thunder my young Padawan?"

Sam looked to the clear, starry heavens that stretched from horizon to horizon. Even the glow of the busy planet's surface, could not block out the brilliance of the infinite stars that shined in the blanket of empty space. The more that Sam focused on the stars, the more that the noise from the busy planet, seemed to drift away, sam began locating familiar constellations one by one. (add names and constellations here). He soon lost focus on the constellations, and began to think about the planets surrounding those stars he now watched. (add more here about oceans and continents, people, animals and how he force live sin each one)

Unknowingly his mind's eye drifted towards Korriban, and indiscrete whispers of future events began to enter his head. The voices grew louder and larger in number until he was blinded by the deafening beacon to "come hither." Suddenly there was the gentle hand of his master upon his shoulder, and the soothing sound of a friendly voice.

"Sam. Come back Sam. You do not have to go there."


End file.
